Girls get there own back
by Mystery Girl 01
Summary: The boys insult the girls. Its time for Rose, Alice and Bella to take action but what have they got instore for the boys? Rated M for lemons and mature theams. OOC LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS and a few more LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Insulted**

It was late in to the night and Bella sat curled up next to Edward, Carlisle had his arm round Esme, and Alice and Rosalie were sat next to each other. The night could have been called peaceful, if it wasn't for two lads sprawled across the floor playing Killer Zombie 6 and nearly screaming at each other. The word death dripped across Emmet's screen. Jasper sat there smirking…

"YOU CHEATED!!!" Emmet bellowed.

"DID NOT, JUST ADMIT IT EMMET YOU'RE AN RUBISH PLAYER!"

"I AM NOT; I GET NEARLY ALL THE HIGHSCORES IN THIS HOUSE!!"

"YER ON MY LITTLE PONY GAMES!!!"

Emmet flew at Jasper knocking him to the ground. They rolled over and over.

"BOYS STOP IT!" Carlisle roared he and Edward pulled them apart.

"Stop it please." Cried Edward.

"Well he started it" muttered Jasper glaring at Emmet.

"You insulted my high scores."

"Oh Emmet." Moaned Alice "Anyone can get a high score on a stupid game! What's the big deal?"

Emmet and Jasper stared open mothered at her.

"Of course they matter, and you're wrong not anyone could get a high score." Jasper howled at his tiny wife.

"Yer especial a girl." Emmet agreed.

"What did you say?" Rosalie growled.

"I'm sorry Rose but you have to admit girls are hopeless beings." Emmet smirked.

"Yep there inferior beings to men. I mean they rubbish at fighting wars attacking enemies, I bet they couldn't even draw up a good enough plan of attack let alone see it through, which is what this game is all about. Using your brain to beat the over player. A girl just couldn't do it. It's like when I was fighting the civil war, I didn't see any girls on the front line." Jasper smiled proudly.

"The only reason they wouldn't out fighting." Stuttered Bella "Was because there were stupid men who insisted girls were inferior to them."

"Exactly." Rosalie snarled.

"Well I still say boys are better." Emmet said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Edward" Bella pleaded

"I'm sorry baby but I agree with Emmet and Jasper, we are better."

Bella just stared at him horror struck. She turned to Carlisle asking his opinion. Up until now Esme and Carlisle had been watching the whole thing and trying not to laugh at how… childish they all were being.

"Weelll." Carlisle stretched out. "I think in the past girls have been… called for being, for want of a better word, inferior. On the whole some of the finest doctors and scientists around are women."

"Thank you Carlisle." Alice sighed.

"Lads are still better." Emmet muttered picking the controller back up.

"Oh your all as bad as each other." Alice screamed. "Come on you two." And the girls marched out of the room.

"Well you three have really done it this time." Said Carlisle settling back down with Esme.

"Why? There girls!" Said Edward stretching out on the sofa. "What can they possibly do…"

**OOH DEAR the boys have got themselves in a right state.**

**Little do they know what's coming… **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Planning**

BPOV

We had stormed out of the living room. None of us could believe our husbands. I loved Edward so much, but sometimes he was a total git. We were in Alice's bedroom, I sank down at her desk, Alice sprawled over her bed and Rosalie lent against the door. "Typical men." She snapped.

I couldn't agree more. "We can't let them get away with this." Rosalie muttered then suddenly grinned. Alice squealed and jumped up at Rosalie's plans.

"What" I cried looking between them.

"Girls." Alice sang "It's time we got our own back. Here is what were going to do."

We lent closer…

EPOV

I stretched out across the sofa. Watching Bella and the girls leave. Emmet and Jasper were laughing and even I had to smirk. Teasing the girls was ever so funny. I caught Carlisle's thoughts.

_There going to regret this._

"What?" I asked looking over at him.

"You'll all regret that." He said watching us.

"Why?" asked Emmet "There only girls after all."

"Yer." Grinned Jasper "What can they do?" Carlisle just sighed and shook his head

"You underestimate them."

After three more games on the x-box Jasper finally submitted and let Emmet claim the title of champion. For that night anyhow they were planning a rematch for tomorrow. It was just as they were putting it away the girls strolled back in, Bella danced over to me gracefully. I loved having her as my wife, mate, soul mate. What ever you want to call it, she was my perfect little vampire. I wrapped my arms round her delicate waist and pulled her down to me. I burred my face in her hair and skimmed my nose down her neck, breathing in her delicious scent. I laid a tiny kiss on her crystal white skin **(an sounds like a washing powder 'crystal white' sorry I am slightly mad back to the story)** Bella suddenly and quite violently pushed my head away.

I was so confused when ever we had sex I always dominated her… She always submitted her self to me… What the hell was happening?

"Baby?" I asked confused.

Rosalie laughed behind me. Emmet was having the same thoughts as me only he was thinking about Rosalie dressed in leather with a whip and… I think you get the rest. Clearly he had just been rejected too.

"You didn't think we were just going to let you get away with your behaviour earlier, did you?" Rosalie asked smirking at our expressions.

"What do you mean rosebud?" mumbled Emmet as confused as I was.

"Well it's really quite simple." Bella began snuggling down next to me. "As a punishment for your dreadful attitude towards women me, Alice and Rosalie are not letting you have or give affection for at lest 6 months."

Mine Emmet's and Jasper's jaws hit the floor together.

"WHAT!!!" We cried in unison

"You mean we don't get any for 6 months!" exclaimed Emmet looking like we had just told him… well that he had to become a monk for 6 months which in away he just had- without the prayer stuff. We all had…

"Pet… you can't be serious?" I asked gazing down at the smug angle in my arms.

"Oh we are." Alice sang from across the room. Jasper was stood with his arms around her but staring in too space obliviously trying to imagine 6 months without sex. So was I…

A roar of laughter broke the spell of shocked silence that had hit the room. Carlisle and Esme could hold it in no longer they were almost rolling around laughing at the sight of us guys trying to understand we had suddenly become three monks for half a year.

"I…I did…try to warn you." Said a laughing Carlisle.

Here comes six months of hell…


	3. Edward

**Edward**

EPOV

Ok I don't think of Bella and me having sex all the time.

Well not as much as Emmet thinks of Rosalie, but this was getting beyond a joke. Only 1 week since the girls had announced there celibate plans for the next six months, and I was gagging for it. The others had held out but Bella wouldn't say no to me would she?

Bella was currently stood at the counter helping Esme sort through photos to create a new album. My mind was reeling…

_Edwards dream…_

"_Well they seem sorted thanks for your help Bella." Esme said picking up the clippings to throw away. _

"_Oh I don't mind what are you doing now?" _

"_Off hunting with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet. Why don't you join us?"_

"_No I'm fine, here you get of I can hear them getting impatient, I'll clean up here." _

_Esme smiled at her and left with my father and brothers._

_Alice and Rosalie were out._

_The house was empty. _

_Just me and Bella. _

_She was still gathering the cuttings up when I crept up behind her. My hands grabbed at her hips as my body pressed her into the counter. She gasped in surprise and moved round to face me I let her. _

"_What do you want Mr Cullen?" She purred leaning closer to me so her breath swept at me face. I inhaled the sweet aroma._

"_Oh I think you know." I growled and attacked her lips. My hands ran up over her body till they reached her glories breasts. I squeezed hard, she melted into me. Opening her mouth and allowing me access, to which I plunged me tongue deep into her, tasting the coldness of her mouth. She moaned in pleasure. As our tongues danced I left one hand kneading her breast, my hand had found its way down Bella's bra and it now was pinching her hard nipple, my other hand proceeded lower, to where Bella needed the most attention. She whimpered softly as my fingers danced over her entrance. She was so wet, wet for me. I coated my fingers and drew them slowly out. I leaned away from her breaking our kiss. I sucked her juices from me, watching her carefully._

"_Edward…" She whispered "Stop torturing me. Just take me. I need you now." _

_I tutted at her letting my hands press her against her back forcing her closer to me. "Didn't you agree with Alice and Rosalie that we all weren't to have sex?" _

_Her face fell in to panic, her hands raked through my hair as she reached up to my lips. "Screw the deal. I'm yours you should be allowed to take me when ever you want." That was all I needed to hear. I lifted her tiny body and laid her on the table. My hands made quick work of the clothes that separated me from her. I pulled myself up, and with out warning dived into her. Feeling Bella around my swollen cock was the greatest feeling in the world. I have lived for over a hundred years and nothing compares to it. Bella screamed as she became tighter and tighter. I growled and leaned down to her, licking up the side of her neck. Her fingers scratched at my back, bringing pleasure not pain. _

"_EDWARD" She cried as she came, my seed seeped into her and I roared out as I followed her lead…_

_End of naughty Edward's fantasy…_

"Well they seem sorted thanks for your help Bella." Esme said picking up the clippings to throw away.

"Oh I don't mind what are you doing now?"

"Well I'm of hunting with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet. Why don't you join us?"

"No I'm fine, here you get of I can hear them getting impatient, I'll clean up here."

Esme smiled at her and left with my father and brothers.

Alice and Rosalie were out.

The house was empty.

Just me and Bella.

She was still gathering the cuttings up when I crept up behind her. My hands grabbed at her hips as my body pressed her into the counter. She gasped in surprise and moved round to face me I let her.

"What do you want Mr Cullen?" She purred leaning closer to me so her breath swept at me face. I inhaled the sweet aroma.

"Oh I think you know." I leaned forward ready for fantasy to become reality. Bella's hand suddenly clamped over my mouth, pushing me back. I stared at her stunned.

"Tut Tut Edward. You know the rules. If you don't like them you shouldn't have been rude about women." And with that my wife slipped away from me carrying the finished album and left me alone… with a _big_ problem…


	4. Emmet

**Emmet**

Emmet's POV

_Rosalie's body was pressed up against mine, rubbing her wet hot centre across my length._

I moved my fist harder across my cock.

"_Fuck me Emmet." she purred – I loved her kitty cat voice, it's so sexy._

I groan as water cascaded down my body.

_Her slick insides grew tighter and tighter round me pushing me further to the edge as I bit down on her perfect breasts._

My hand clenched tighter round myself.

_Rose's wild sex screams filled the air, as I released myself into her._

I bit down on my lip to stop the scream as I came into my hand. I sighed to myself and washed off the sticky substance.

This was the fifth time this week I had to get myself of in the shower. I hated it, never before have I had to resort to such methods, but never before has Rosalie denied me a fucking. I groaned again I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful body, how much I wanted to run my hands over… NO I mentally screamed, if I started thinking that way my dick would me throbbing in a matter of seconds and I couldn't stand rubbing myself of again when the most sexiest girl on the planet was mine. Why did rose have to go along with the girl's torture plans, it just wasn't fair.

I got out the shower and quickly dried off. I glanced in the mirror and saw how dark my eyes had got, I hadn't realised how hungry I was. HELL Rose won't fuck me for a few days and all of a sudden I'm not eating! I feel like a pathetic human going off food because there missing there girl!

I grabbed some clothes and yanked them on, now aware of the burning in my throat.

I leaped down the stairs and went to the living room, Edward was there watching Bella wistfully- I didn't need to be a mind reader to work out what he was thinking. Rose and Esme were sat on the settee and Jasper and Carlisle were in the study talking over something to do with the civil war. And Alice was, of course, was shopping, it was a sunny day but that didn't stop her. I could hear the mouse clicking away as she ran up another huge order.

"Anyone fancy hunting?" I asked desperately to the room. I hated going by myself it made me feel like such a loner.

"Sorry Emmet I'm not hungry." Smiled Esme, Edward shuck his head and Bella too declined.

"I'll come babe." My flower sang.

NO NO NO my mind thought. This couldn't be happening.

Take Rosalie hunting.

Watch her.

And not fuck her?

Those three things couldn't be put in the same situation, it just wasn't possible.

"Errrr Actually you look comfy there, I'll go by myself." I said desperate to get out of this.

"Don't be silly I know you hate hunting on your own, come one." And with that Rose dragged me through the back door. Oh God Oh God Oh God. When the girls had started this little game with us I thought it would be over in a few days but no; it's going on for what feels like forever. And now Rosalie wanted to hunt with me. How was I meant to control my self?

"Ready Em?" Rosalie asked smiling at me she knew it turned me on to watch her hunt.

"Errns" I said something although even I'm not sure what I had just said.

I inhaled deeply. Maybe if I could catch something first I could keep my dick flat. There a bear east. Perfect.

I ran quickly hoping to get this over a done with fast. I didn't wait with my approach, I just launched forward hitting the bear and the back of its neck. We rolled over and over as it thrashed against me, trying to escape. My venom flowed through its veins killing it in seconds.

I began to feed, relaxing as the pain in my throat eased. I was only a quarter of the way through when I looked up from my kill to see a smug Rosalie standing over me.

"You didn't think to wait for me?" She tutted "You bad boy Emmet, let me share your prize."

I sat there stunned she didn't mean… she wasn't going too…

Rose knelt down beside me and, without her eyes leaving mine; she lowered her lips to the bear and drank from him.

An explosion of lust went off in side me, seeing her elegant body over my kill, her golden hair tumbling over her face as her black eyes watched me. It was all too much.

With a growl I leapt at her pushing her from the carcass on to her back, I smashed my lips to her lips. All the effort to stay away from her, all that trapped lust that my body held I released upon her. She was SO SEXY when she drank blood, and to drink it from the bear I took down was just too much. How could she have thought that I could have resisted her?

I got to kiss her for about two seconds when, SMACK. Rosalie hit me right across the face! I stared down at my goddess shocked as hell.

"You know the rules Emmet." She growled "Now. Behave. Or you'll be sexless for eternity."

And the worst thing? I knew she meant it.

**Or poor poor Emmet he'll never get any.**

**One more boy to go and then what?...**

**Keep reviewing. **


	5. Jasper

**Jasper **

JPOV

"_Yep there inferior beings to men. I mean they rubbish at fighting wars attacking enemies, I bet they couldn't even draw up a good enough plan of attack let alone see it through, which is what this game is all about. Using your brain to beat the over player. A girl just couldn't do it. It's like when I was fighting the civil war, I didn't see any girls on the front line."_

I kept going over and over that little speech in my head, the more I thought about it the more I saw how pig like we were. Carlisle had been right; girls were great things like scientists and doctors.

But then…

HOW THE HELL CAN THEY DO THIS TO US!!!

Yes we were out of order calling them inferior but still, to deny us sex is outrageous. Not only do I have to put up with my own lust every time I see that sexy wife of mine I also have to put up with my brothers' raging emotions too. It's like HELL I can tell you. I have to jack off at lest four times a day, the worst part? Alice can bloody see when I go into the shower and get myself off, even if she's miles away!

I sat up on the bed where I was laid, wishing I wasn't alone on it. Something didn't seem right, the girls plans… it felt like we were… I don't know… being scammed? I ran over them all in my head. Denying us sex didn't seem there type of attack…

I shuck my head, why did I always have to bring things down to planning and tactics? This isn't a bloody war! Although we're suffering so much we might as well be.

My feet felt heavy as I walked out across the landing, I could hear music playing down stairs and the girls laughing, what were they up to now?

I leaned over the banisters and gasped.

Alice, Rosalie and Bella dancing. To sexy chick. I couldn't take my eyes of Alice as she twisted and turned in time to the beat. I wanted nothing more than to be down there now grinding up against my girl, to feel her delicate body against mine. God the pain of it…

Suddenly my mind was made up. This had gone too far, Emmet and Edward were as bad as me, I could feel there emotions out in the forest; they were that high, and by the sounds of it they had taken to fighting to try and forget the girls. Well I wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass me by.

I swung over the banister, landed on the floor with a bang behind Alice and spun her around.

* * *

One second that's all.

If I had been one second faster I could have had my baby in my arms and have been kissing her.

One second!

Just one second faster and I might have avoided attack from Alice's bodyguards!!!

"It's alright Jasper." Edward said listening to my thoughts. He and Emmet helped me get up of the ground, I tinkled slightly as pieces of glass fell of me…

*****Flash back a few seconds*****

_I swung over the banister, landed on the floor with a bang behind Alice and spun her around. Her eyes met mine and I bent down to capture her lips in mine._

_Suddenly Rosalie hit my heard in the stomach, sending me reeling backwards, I fell into the coffee tables and they splintered beneath my weight. I blinked up slightly dazed at what was happening. Alice stood over me smirking down._

"Jasper; and you were doing so well. But you broke the rules." She stepped back and let Bella and Rosalie step forward. They grabbed me by my shirt and throw me out of the kitchen window. Which had been closed… till I opened it.

_*****End of Flash Back*****_

I was still stunned as Edward brushed his hands over my clothes freeing the remaining shards of glass.

"Yer mate don't feel down, we've all been rejected," Emmet said, his tone sympathetic but then of course he had to be Emmet as add "though not as dramatically as that it was awesome; I wish I had got in camera!"

"It might have been good to watch but I'm gagging for it, and from the emotions from you two have been having for the last few days your feeling the same."

"Yer." Said Emmet grinning as always. "The girls got us good; still what are we supposed to do about it?"

Edward rolled his eyes "Swallow our pride and apologise?"

"It's the only way unless you feel like carrying on like this for 6 months." I admitted

"Your right Jasper." Smirked Emmet, " Besides we might not have much choice once Esme gets home and sees that window."

We smiled at Emmet's joke and turned back to the house. It was time to face the music…

**OH dear what's the girls reaction going to be? **

**I'd hate to be in the boy's shoes right now.**

**Would you? Review and tell me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Apology**

Edwards POV

Walking back into that room and looking at the girls smug faces was so humiliating. I couldn't hear what they were thinking; Bella was covering their thoughts she had been doing that a lot recently, but I could painfully guess what was going on in their cunning minds.

We stood there for a whole minute, boys on one side girls on the other, no one spoke a word. Finely Bella broke the embarrassing silence that had coated us three lads.

"Something wrong boys?" she asked.

Emmet and Jasper's thoughts showed that they didn't plan on speaking up soon so I stepped in, might as well get this over and done with.

"Girls you've proved your point, you're not inferior to men… We were great fat pigs for accusing you of being daft. Please stop playing this game, give us our wives back."

"yer Rose." Emmet spoke up. "I've missed you more than I thought I could, please come back to me."

"I need you too Alice, I've had to stay away just to keep my mind, and even not being in the same room as you has been torturous, forgive me."

The three girls stood there for a while longer letting us stew in our juices.

"You're all really sorry?" Rosalie asked watching us closely.

"Yes" we cried together. We were all thinking the same. No more teasing, no more aching, no more rejection, no more jacking off in the shower when we think no one is listening. It all had to end.

"Tough." Alice said. They all smiled and walked towards the door.

"Wait what?" Emmet managed to choke out.

"Well." Began Bella the other two flanked her smirking. "You didn't think we would let you of that easily did you? Oh boys you underestimated us. Have a happy time being monks for the rest of your 6 month punishment, because it still stands. No apologue is going to change that."

And with a little wave from Alice they walked of leaving us shocked and with deflated egos, which deflated even more when we heard chuckling from the corner.

"Awtch." Winced Carlisle trying not to laugh. "That must have been painful" Esme giggled and went into the kitchen.

Great Carlisle and Esme had just witnessed our whole exchange, just what we three needed.

"HEY WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY WINDOW?"

_Oh no Esme's found the window _was Emmet Jasper and I thought simultaneously, before we legged it into the garage grabbing a set of keys on the way.

Bella's POV

Listening to the boys saying sorry was the best feeling ever. They were finely admitting it. I could see it had taken them a lot of courage to come back and say they were wrong, and I almost gave in to them, but us girls had decided ages ago what we wanted to accomplish. Soon I thought, soon. We had come this far and we weren't giving up now; those boys wouldn't know what's hit them…

We left the boys in the living room stunned, and went to Rosalie's room, I was careful to keep them both under my shield; it would ruin everything if Edward found out.

I shut the door and smiled "It's going perfectly." I said. They both nodded in agreement.

"Girls" Alice called "It's time for stage two of getting our own back."

**So the girls have further torture for the boys…**

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**I'm open to ideas. I have this story planned out quite a bit but I might write a few extra chapters to pad it out but I need inspiration, GIVE ME SOME!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Discovery **

Edward's Point of View

It had been a 3 weeks since we had asked for forgiveness from the girls; the worst part of it was that Carlisle and Esme saw it all. Carlisle did think that they were getting a little out of control, but he soon shut up when Esme voiced that she thought they were in the right and he shouldn't interfere or he might find himself joining the miniature brother hood we were creating. That had lightened our sprits slightly, but still all three of us were getting desperate now. To try and distract ourselves from the madness we had taken to fighting one another. I was becoming really good at wrestling, sometimes we fought one on one, other times it was just a great big punch up between all three of us. We started taking scores, this created deadly competition. It helped us forget for periods of time about our wives and lifeless beds, but of course the girls put an end to it.

********flash back********

"Right then little brother, lets get fighting, I need to beat you then I'm winning by a whole 5 fights!" Emmet laughed doing ridicules stretches like he was warming up. I just growled at him, I need to release some anger here, and taking it out on Emmet physically was the best. I bent low ready to pounce, this was my preferred tactic.

"Can we join in?" Bella's sweet voice floated across the arena. We were fighting deep in the forest away from humans; the ground had been battered so much by us wrestling that the grass had given up growing; also we had torn down trees making a nice big circle. We hadn't told the girls about our new hobby but Alice being Alice must have seen us.

"Bella… what are you doing here?" I asked shocked that they had come along. It also didn't escape my notice that Bella was wearing a skirt so short no father would let there daughter leave their bedroom in. As well as showing off a good deal of her thighs my beautiful girl was wearing a tight red halter neck that displayed her gorgeous stomach. Judging by my brothers thoughts the others were wearing similar clothing.

"Well Alice told us what you guys had been up to recently and it sounded like fun hope you don't mind?"

Alice and Rosalie were stood by her smiling at their mates. I was thinking the same as Emmet and Jasper.

My girl, fighting.

It was bad enough watching her hunt. This was the one time we could get away and let of some steam without worrying about embarrassing ourselves by trying it on with the girls and getting rejected. Now I was going to have to watch Bella's perfect body twist and turn in the air, she was almost cat like the way she hunted, and I was sure that she would be the same in her fighting.

Oh God!

I gulped down unnecessary breath as I faced Bella. She smirked at me and opened up her mind.

_Oh Edward you are so going to get it now. I know all about your little fantasies, I know why you come here, I know why you fight our brothers, and I know all about you… em… cold showers. I'm going to push you so far you'll be clinging on for dear life, and the best part? I'll have Alice and Rosalie here to back me up if you try to force yourself on me._

I was horrified that my Bella would say all that through her mind! I was so shocked that I didn't see her till she was flying through the air at me.

I was knocked of my feet as she landed on top of me, we rolled over and over, I tried to fight her but it was hard. I hadn't felt her body this close to me for days! Her chest pressed tight up against me and she was growling! Oh I loved it when she growled it turned me on no end. I wanted to fight back take control, but having Bella in charge, being ruff and animal like was too sexy to stop.

We came to rest at the edge of the clearing, I was completely aware off her bare sexy thighs pressing into my sides holding me down. Her face was inches from mine, chocolate locks hung round her face, whilst her hands gripped my shoulders.

I was pinned beneath her. God this position was hot! A million different ideas and pictures raced though my head.

_Bella ripping her clothes of now. _

_Bella dressed up in nothing but lingerie, giving me my own private show._

_Bella in a black corset and thigh high boots making me serve her. _

"I enjoyed that Edward." She breathed, her breath teasing my tongue and snapping me back to the present "We'll have to do it again sometime, but for now I think we'll say I've won. You obviously need a shower, a very cold shower."

She stroked my face once and hopped up from me, leaving me stunned and missing her warm thighs immensely.

"Come on girls lets go, I think we have teased the boys enough."

Emmet was pinned up against a tree his eyes welled to Rosalie's breasts, whilst his mouth hung open drooling. I wasn't surprised she was wearing the tightest black top there is that pushed her breasts up into Emmet's face practically, not that he seemed to mind…

Jasper was also on the floor, Alice was sat in a position I never hoped to see my sister and brother in again. Alice had her knees on either side of Jaspers face and her… you know… lady parts resting on his neck. He didn't seem like he wanted to move anytime soon…

They ran out of the clearing together laughing at us all.

I didn't want to move, the shame and embarrassment! I had been beaten by my wife! Yes she had distracted me by being half naked, but still, I had been beaten by a girl! Pain, throbbing pain tore through me from my cock which was straining against my pants.

Great just great. Another present left for me to deal with from yet again Bella.

I rolled over, I felt dizzy and sick. God what that girl did to me.

I looked over at my brothers wondering if they were going to laugh at me, but they were in very similar situations. Emmet had slid down to the bottom of the tree, his face covered in a dreaming, far away look, whilst his mind kept replaying the image of Rosalie's breasts. Jasper was almost hyperventilating, struggling to remain calm at what his wife had done. All of us were sporting great tents in our trousers.

Fan-bloody-tastic!

The girls had done it again. I wouldn't be able to fight again now without remembering this.

I groaned and got to my feet, staggering I helped Jasper up, Emmet seemed beyond help.

I was just about to tell him to snap out of it when I heard feet running towards us. Where the girls coming back? No not more torture please.

Suddenly Carlisle burst through the bushes, looking worried as hell. We stared at him wondering why he was here. His expression turned from one of panic to confusion to humour. He chuckled at us as we just continued to stare.

"The girls said it was urgent and that you needed my help. It appears they didn't mean what I thought; looks like cold showers all round for you three." He laughed some more when he saw Emmet's zoned out expression. "Lets sneak you back in before Esme sees, she's still not happy about that window."

********flash back********

Yep it had been very embarrassing having your dad find you in… that state. I don't believe he's told Esme yet but he does keep making comments which remind us of what happened. The girls couldn't stop grinning for days. We thought it was the worst but we were so wrong, so far they had been kind on us. Only a week later did they pull another stunt, only this time in public…

********flash back********

"Ok boys were joining the girls today for rugby." Mr Harris Shouted over the rabble in the changing rooms.

I look at Emmet and Jasper as confused as they were. "Why are we doing it with the girls? I thought PE lessons had to be gender separate." I whispered they just shrugged; it appeared Mike had just asked the same thing as Mr Harris had started to explain.

"It appears someone has thrown a mixture of cooking oil and tar over the gym floor." The entire class roared with laughter at this till Mr Harris glared at us. "When we find the person responsible they will be severely punished, now I hope it wasn't from anyone in here, because the caretaker has just informed me it will take over 2 weeks to clear. Unfortunately the tar has dried but it can't be chipped off as the cooking oil has separated and settled on the top making the whole floor a wet sticky ice ring. So as we can not play in the gym we will be joining the girls. I want you on your best behaviour. Come on lets go."

We all trooped outside talking about the accident or the deliberate damage.

"It is incredible funny." Said Emmet smirked "But why would someone bother going to all that effort?"

"I know it's daft." I said, "All it's done is disrupted PE lessons, it doesn't stop us coming to school."

"Wish it did." Sighed Jasper "It's so boring."

"Yer but at lest we get to pay the girls back for their little wrestling match." Emmet said beaming.

We all nodded in agreement, we never talked about that incident and it would be nice to have something against the girls.

_Take a cop at the Cullen girls. _Came Tyler's thoughts from across the field.

I was about to growl when I saw Bella. It wasn't fair!

For the PE uniform our sweet girlfriends had chosen skirts. Ordinary enough; many other girls wore them. But there was a big difference between the other girls and Bella, Alice and Rosalie. Our girl's skirts only just covered their asses. Their tops were showed their stomachs and were tight as hell! I swear Bella's boobs were about to pop out! I just couldn't stop staring at her.

"Holy Shit!" Emmet whispered. I just gulped, the sight of Bella made my dick want to stand on end, I fought against it. I couldn't get a hard on now!

"Right everyone line up, you boys as well. Today because of the… em… state of the gym," A muffled laugh swam through the students "We will be together and as this is such a big group working on skills would be pointless, so one big game of rugby will be better suited. So let's have team captains, a boy and a girl, Tyler and Rosalie."

**AN For any one who is unsure of what rugby is see the bottom of the page.**

Rosalie and Tyler stepped out and began calling names. Rose picked out Bella and Alice as soon as she could but didn't call for us. This puzzled me; we ended up on Tyler's team.

_At lest now we can make sure we beat the girls. _Came Jasper's thoughts I nodded fully focused on paying them back, then I caught sight of Bella's perfect ass swinging as her team walked too the other side of the pitch and all thoughts of fighting her went. I just wanted to shove my cock in her instead.

Rose started with the ball which, once the whistle went, she passed to Alice. Alice danced in between the opposing players and headed straight for Jasper. Jasper caught her round the middle and tried to bring her down, but some how Alice twisted them both in the air. If I hadn't have had vampire vision I wouldn't have seen it but Alice rubbed her self along Jasper before they fell to the floor. Alice landed on top of Jasper, and rolled of him. The whistle blew and up they got, Alice skipped away and slapped a high five with Bella where as Jasper staggered up his thoughts buzzing with Alice and things I wouldn't want to know about my sister.

It was then that it hit me, the girls were the ones who caused the 'accident', yes we could and would easily win this match, but the girls would defiantly make us leave with great big painful injuries in between our legs. Just as they had no doubt planned.

The whistle went. Bella got the ball. SHIT! She was coming for me. I tackled her hard and was punished with her thigh grinding against my cock and a moan from her that made it stand to attention.

Another whistle. Rosalie's ball. Emmet got treated to Rosalie landing hard on his cock, and words (That I wish I hadn't had heard) 'mm… baby you know I like it hard.'

Forth whistle of the game. The ball was finely our team's. Time to get back some points. Mike tuck the ball but Emmet called for it, we cheered Emmet on as he raced down the pitch, it was clear he was going to win (after all how could a human beat and vampire at rugby) only our girlfriends could have stood a chance and even then with the look of determination and frustration Emmet's face, no one could have stopped him human or vampire.

Mr Harris's whistle pierced the air an excellent tri from Emmet. Cheers ran out over the pitch, Emmet was feeling extremely pleased with him self and rolled over in the mud a few times, resting on his back. Rosalie came over to collect the ball for her team and leaned over giving Emmet and full view down her top...

_*****end of flashback*****_

Poor Emmet we were all so desperate for sex these days that he couldn't help it. Thank god he had had vampire speed and scrambled of the pitch before anyone saw. Me and Jasper had faked some excuse that we had a dentist appointment and ran off after him. We had to buy Emmet some new gym shorts, dam having vampire rock hard erections that were strong enough to break cotton…

I laid on the sofa thinking about how cruel our wives can be, when their car pulled up. Alice had dragged them out shopping, again.

"Edward." Sang my sweet enchantress' voice "Will you take these in to our room they're all mine."

"Sure." I called and got up off the sofa. Bella must have had 50 bags at her feet. "What the hell!"

Bella just shrugged and muttered 'Alice will be Alice' and went out to help the girls bring the rest of the load in. Seriously, how can they find that much to buy?

I gathered them all up and took them to our room; I just dumped them all on our bed, which had remained unused for the longest amount of time I could remember, when a bag fell on to the floor. I bent down to retrieve it when I read the shop's name.

_Anna Summers _

What. The. Fuck. I thought. Inside the bag was a black and red corset with matching stockings garters and thong. The thought of them on my Bella was out of this world, I was flying in paradise at the image, till I came back down to earth with a smack. Bella clearly wasn't having sex with me, SO WHO THE HELL WERE THEY FOR?

Just then the door closed Bella stood there wide eyed and terrified when she saw what I had found.

**A great cliff hanger or what? Please Please Please review. **

**The reason it's taken me so long is that my life has been topsee turvy right now. I can't tell you the main reason I can only apologise for the lateness of this chapter.**

**I can promise you that it is going to get good from here onwards. Hold on to your sides because if you found the gag at Emmet slightly humours this story will have you in the hospital having your sides stitched back up…**

**Rugby **

Rugby is like American football but without helmets and the body armour, the British aren't wuses we're tough, and you need to be with rub,y when played properly it can be a brutal game. But very fun. 


	8. AN

Sorry this isn't another chapter I just wanted to ask you all to vote on my poll I need your opinion on how to finish this story. Yes it is coming to the end boo hoo but I can promise you it will tickle your sides till your squealing like there is no tomorrow.

Thank You


	9. Chapter 9

Sex Is Back

EPOV

"Edward" she whispered "I… didn't… I mean, I…"

"Bella you haven't had sex with me for over a month now." I was glaring at her struggling to keep my voice low and out of ear shot of my family. "And I would hope that you wouldn't stoop so low as to tease me with them, so if they're not for me. Who. The. Hell. Are. They. For?"

"What? No Edward you don't understand." I was hardly listening to her, my mind going over all the men I knew that Bella knew, who had she shown an interest in?

"Jacob?" I snarled. Bella face crumpled.

"No Edward! No! You don't understand I bought them for you!"

I stared at her what did she mean? Well I knew what she meant but what about the agreement she had with our sisters? Bella stood there twisting her top round her fingers, completely embarrassed. When she finely looked at me I had to listen carefully to catch all her words she spoke so fast.

"I'm sick Edward, sick of this dam game. I didn't think it would be this bad, when we kept teasing you guys, it was turning me one so much it was agony not to let you have me. I need you I don't want to play anymore, but I'm scared of letting Rose and Alice down, we gave each other our word, I couldn't bring myself to break it so easily. I thought if we went away for the weekend somewhere and told them we were visiting my mum or something, we could just be together. I bought the clothes to make it up to you for all this teasing I know how much it's been pissing you off. They were only ever for you Edward, never any one else."

Relief coursed through me, she was seeing anyone else, and then sadness replaced it. How could I have thought she would see someone else? I wrapped my arms round her drawing her close to me "I'm sorry Bella; I should never have doubted you."

She sniffled slightly her head resting on my chest. She mumbled something about me thinking she was being weak.

"Don't be silly Bella I want this game to end too. I'm sorry for all I said before about girls. My head was far too big, at lest I have a girl who's sensible and knows how to deflate it."

She laughed at that and the sound of it filled my heart, it felt like I hadn't seen Bella for over a month, even though she had been in the house with me. I had missed her, and now I finely had her back, the game was over.

Well at lest for me it was I think Emmet and Jasper might still be in for torture. I smiled at that thought; I could have my girl whilst watching them wriggle under Rosalie's and Alice's power.

Bella's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "We can't tell the others, Alice and Rose would never forgive me, please lets just keep this between us for now." I nodded although I would have loved to tell Emmet and Jasper, if Bella didn't want me too I wouldn't. And hey it was a small price to pay to have sex again.

"Where do you fancy going sweet heart?" I asked if we were going to do this please let it be soon. I needed her, "A hotel … villa?"

"No. Em…" She blushed again.

"What." I asked wanting to know what she was thinking curse her shield. Then she lifted it and a I was engulfed in a glories vision.

We were deep in a forest by a beautiful lake, it was dark and enchanting. Bella was running through the trees wearing the little outfit I had discovered, I was closely following her.

Her mind snapped shut and she watched me.

"Perfect." I said and held her to me.

I don't know if it was just the thought that I would soon be holding my Bella again, or if it was something else but the whole house seemed… happier. It felt like I had been released from a prison after a life sentence. Finally I was getting out and would soon be free.

Bella and I had decided to go away 'to visit her mother' this weekend. To day was Thursday, I was practically bouncing around like a little kid at Christmas. Life had got even better as well. Bella was mastering her shield and was practising holding it in place now, which meant life at home was so peaceful for me. No more voices constantly talking in my head. I really was enjoying the silence.

Silence is good but soon I was hoping that silence would be shattered when I had Bella beneath me screaming in pleasure…

**I know Edward is goanna be getting some and this is all about the girls teasing them but don't worry let him have this one slice of paradise and we'll hit those boys hard!**

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone I know it has been far to long but here is the next chapter.**

EPOV 

150mph. That was the speed we were travelling at, hell if the car could go faster I would make it so. Bella and I had decided to have our 'reunion' so to speak by the lake, where there would be no one to disturb us... humans or vampires. I didn't like how far away it was though as it meant that I had longer to wait until I could have my girl's pussy again. God, I have almost forgotten how she feels deep inside.

The tightness of my jeans brought me back to my senses. God, I was aching just thinking of her.

Bella glanced over at me and smirked. She reached across and grabbed me through my pants. "Careful tiger, you don't want to rip them before we get to the Lake," she purred.

Does that mean she's planning on getting my trousers ripped? I think the same should happen to every single thing that she is wearing. In fact she was not going to wear clothes until we left for home. I have missed her naked glory for too long now; I need to make up for lost time… what a pleasant thought.

It was nearing dusk when we arrived, the lake was looking like a dark pool of blackness and the trees were getting that eerie, haunted feel about them that can only come from the approaching night. I couldn't wait to get into the cabin, into the bedroom, into the bed… with Bella… with no clothes. She laughed at my expression, clearly the longing feeling was showing on my face.

Bella got out of the car and I followed. She turned and pressed herself against me, leaning up to whisper in my ear.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know what you're thinking and guess what... I feel the same way as you." I couldn't help myself. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her with all the lust I felt for her. Even as vampires we felt breathless after that.

"Baby please I need you so much." I whispered huskily.

"You'll have to catch me first," she cackled before running down towards the lake.

WHAT!

_Well,_ I thought. _Looks like the bed is out of the question. I guess I'll just have to fuck her over a rock, not that I'm complaining._ I sped after her.

Chasing her scent through the trees was like nothing that I had done before. Thinking of her as my prey was such a turn on. God I loved this woman. Even after everything she had put me through I could not stop loving her. I emerged from the dark trees and onto the beach by the cool, black water.

There she was, completely naked. The darkness had crept over the earth and the moonlight shone down. It bounced of the water, hitting every ripple. It glistened off Bella too, emphasising her beauty. How I had missed her.

Her pink lips opened and it took me a while to process what she said.

"Come for a swim with me Edward," she whispered seductively and she took off into the water, gliding along beautifully.

I shredded my clothes, desperate to join her. Leaving my clothes in a heap next to hers I dived into the water, eager to find my goddess. I had to have her, to reclaim her as my own.

Unable to see far in the grimy water I pushed up to the surface. The air was cold against my wet body as I search the lake.

I called for Bella.

"EDWARD?" a voice yelled across from the other side of the lake. What the hell?

"EMMETT?" I roared suddenly as my brother's form came into view. He was as naked as I was, not an image I wanted of my brother.

"I thought you were visiting Bella's Mum?"

"I thought you were in Alaska visiting the Denials." We both said at the same time.

"What the fuck are you doing naked?" Emmet asked angrily.

"Well I wasn't doing a strip show for the fish was I?" I growled, annoyed that my plans weren't going the way that I had wanted. "I was going to get some alone time with Bella… If you get the bloody gist Emmet!"

"I was planning that with Rosalie. We…"

We both looked at each other and I could almost see the light bulb flashing above Emmett's head when a smoky voice from across the lake called, "Ali Cat, come on sweetheart where are you?"

"JASPER?" we both shouted. The look on Jasper's face must have matched the look that had been displayed on myself and Emmett's faces a few seconds ago.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, joining our little group. I noticed that he was naked as well. "I was up here with…"

"Alice." Emmett and I said in unison.

"Why are we all here?" Jasper asked.

"It's another bloody game!" I said through gritted teeth. "Let me guess, Rose and Alice said something to you about no longer wanting to play the game, about missing you and wanting you back? And, of course, we weren't allowed to tell the others because they didn't want to look weak?"

They both nodded. Emmet cursed and Jasper growled.

Yes, this was only another part in their game. Why the hell had I ever believed that it was over?

"Bella!" I yelled "We've worked it out now, come on you've all had your laugh. We're here naked, in the middle of a lake, at night and miles from anywhere. You've won."

"Come on Rose, stop it. Just come out and we can go home," demanded Emmett.

"Yer Ali this is getting stupid, I want to go home," Jasper pleaded.

"Oh boys," came the voices of our girls from across the lake, "This is far from over, it's only the beginning."

Bright lights flooded across the water from the far side of the lake, engines snarled into life and the three of us stood in freezing water, naked and infuriated as we watched our wives drive away in the cars that had brought us to the lake, with our boxers tied to the aerials.

We had all come to the lake to get screwed and, although not in the sense that we had meant, we were officially screwed…

**Thought this would be funny.**

**If you want to help me decide on the ending vote on the poll, thank you to those who already have.**

**One more chapter and that might be it folks.**


	11. Authors Note

**AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN**

Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry

650 sorrys that is how sorry I am! (though I'm not saying sorry 651 times that would just be silly) I have left so many wonderful people waiting for the next chapter and I'm putting an authors note in if I was a reader and a writer had done this to me I would considerer it a perfectly acceptable excuse to go round and shoot the author. How long had it been since I last updated this story? TO LONG THAT'S HOW LONG!

I am here to say that the next chapter for this is on it way I'm half way there but I had to change my original plan because of how most of you voted but that's ok because it means now that the story is going to keep going for longer than I first thought.

VOTING!

I have had a new story bugging me for ages now right the way though my exams it's been torture to keep revising whilst all I wanted to do was come on here and write it down. So I have it on it's way but I would love to know if anyone is interested therefore I have a poll up. You can read a brief summary of what it is about on my profile and then vote, please if you do I'll make the next chapter of 'GIRLS GET THEY'RE OWN BACK' even funnier! OK?

Thank you, and yet again I'm very sorry.

Mystery Girl. x


	12. Chapter 11

EPOV

'Shit' that was the single thought that floated around my brothers heads.

"My sentiments exactly." I said, we all stared at where are girls had driven off.

Breaking the silence as usual Emmet said, "What the bloody hell do we do now?"

"They set us up good Emmet; you've got to admit none of us saw this one coming." I nodded in agreement to Jasper. They had done well, and now thinking about it with Bella's shield they have been able to keep it from me easily. All the times over the last few days, I've thought that Bella had been practising with it, testing herself, but now I realise it has been essential for their plans to work out. The crafty buggers.

"Come on." Emmet sighed. "Let's go home and face the music."

"How?" I asked. "Clearly Emmet you don't see the brilliance of the situation, we are over 900 miles from home, we have no cars, so we will have to run, but we also have no clothes. TO GET HOME BEFORE DAYLIGHT MEANS TRAVELING THROUGH AT LEST ONE CITY!"

"Calm down Edward your emotions are all over the place right now. Look, it's nearly 10 o'clock we need to go to the nearest city find some clothes then some how get home." Jasper was always the best in a crisis.

"Sounds like a plan. So where's the nearest town from here?" enquired Emmet.

"50 miles west, I saw it on a map." I replied, I still couldn't get over how stupid I had been, how stupid we had all been. "Let's get running then."

_I hate running in the nude._

I turned towards Emmet. "What the fuck?"

"What?" He whined. "Rose and I were out in the forest and things got out of control and our clothes got ripped, I had to run starkers, and…"

"On second thoughts Emmet, I don't want to know."

We began running through the forest, naked. Boy is this an experience I don't want again. It was even worse because if I looked to either of my sides I would see one of my brothers naked! We were all going over how stupid we had been but also thinking of how, well, clever our girls were.

I remembered those outfits Bella had bought and my anger started boiling. Why couldn't I have her in those? Why couldn't I have her writhing under me? Why couldn't I have her in my bed? She's my wife! She should be with me, pleasuring me!

I knew Jasper was getting worried over my emotions but I didn't care just let the anger boil away.

"Where the bloodly Hell is this town?" Screeched Emmet we had been running for just under an hour.

Maybe it was further South than I realised?

"Well Edward, you're the little genius, WHERE IS IT?"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I MEANT TO KNOW?"

"WELL YOU SEEM TO KNOW EVERYTHING DON'T YOU, EXCEPT WHEN YOUR SODDING WIFE DOESN'T WANT TO SCREW YOU! I'LL BET THIS CRAP GAME WAS ALL BELLA'S IDEA ANYWAY, ROSE WOULD NEVER WANT TO DO THIS, BELLA PROBALY BULLED HER INTO IT!"

"YOU FUCKING ASSEHOLE!" I leapt at him dragging him to the ground. Trying to rip his arm off. "DON'T YOU BLOODLY DARE CALL THIS BELLA'S IDEA SHE WOULD NEVER AGREE TO THIS UNLESS IT WAS TO PLEASE YOUR WHORE OF A WIFE, ROSALIE HAS ALWAYS MADE BELLA FEEL AWFULL!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roared Emmet, he flipped us and got me in a head lock. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ROSE A WHORE SHE WILL ALL WAYS BE BETTER THAN THAT MESSED UP… that messed up… that…"

Emmet's arms slackened from round me, I briefly thought of twisting and getting away so I could attack, but I just didn't have the energy.

I fell to the floor with a thud, and groaned, I hadn't felt this tired since I became a vampire.

"Have you two finished yet?" Jasper asked our sleepy forms.

We both grunted.

"Well." He continued "Whilst you to were squabbling I ran up a few trees and have spotted a town, it only about five miles back. We ran slightly of course. Now if you two make up we can get there and get some clothes, ok?"

The tired feeling instantly vanished. I slowly got up and went over to Emmet.

"I'm sorry." He nodded and said the same.

"Good now maybe we can get moving, honestly try to keep your tempers in check, it's like being back with the new borns."

I knew Jasper was just trying to lighten the mood but I couldn't stop the anger that was inside of me.

We ran on, Jasper in the middle. Clearly he didn't want me and Emmet to have another fight, but that was just Emmet and I. We always fought, we were like true brothers, always fighting and squabbling but underneath we would defend one another from the outside world at any cost.

**Why does she keep running from me? **

These thoughts kept running round my mind as we ran through the forest.

**She's my wife she should never participate in a game like this! **

We came to the town and there was a street with its back to the forest. Choosing a house with all the lights off, we crept into a bedroom.

"Keep an eye on the occupants of the house Edward you'll know best on whether they're going to wake or not."

"Fine." I muttered right now taking orders from Jasper was the last thing I wanted to do.

**How could she betray me like that?**

**Making me look like a fool in front of my brothers.**

"Here lets try these draws." Jasper mumbled.

**Of all the things she could have done, naked in a lake. Complete humiliation. **

"Oh crap they're bloodly children's clothes!" Emmet nearly screeched.

"Emmet hush up, we'll get cau.."

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRR! DDDDDDAAAAAAADDDDD!" A little child in Thomas the tank night clothes was sat up in his bed, screaming at us.

We all froze. The same word yet again going around our minds. SHIT. I had been to busy cursing Bella and the girls schemes to notice the child was waking up.

Jasper was the first one to break from the trance. "Come on leg it." He yelled. We turned to the window.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE OR I'LL SHOOT!"

_Summary of what has happened to me and my brothers tonight._

_We think we are getting the best lay we have had in months, only to be… disappointed, then abandoned in a lake naked, together. Emmet and I wrestled, naked. We ran through a forest, naked. Tried to steal clothes from a three year old child, and were caught, naked, stealing the clothes in a police officers house. Thus got arrested for breaking and entering, theft, and indecent exposure._

Our luck was just on top form tonight wasn't it?


	13. Chapter 12

**WARNING: this part of the story is capable of killing some people by forcing them to laugh themselves to death. Be careful!**

Carlisle's POV

It had been quite a boring day at the hospital no one had come in with anything serious. But then on the other hand it was quite a good day because no one had come in with anything serious. I drove back to the house very fast and thought how ironic it was that I had been encouraging a group of teenagers at the hospital today to stick to speed limits as they had been speeding and had only just avoided a bad accident, yet here I was doing almost triple the limit.

As I pulled in to the garage I noticed that all the cars were in, but the children had all gone away for the weekend and had taken separate cars. I wondered why they had come back so early.

As I entered the house my beautiful wife met me.

"You look puzzled sweet heart." Her arms were full of papers covered in designs for new houses.

"I was just wondering why the children were all back early."

"They're not." She grimaced, when I questioned why she said 'the girls are but not the boys, I didn't really fancy asking.'

I simply smiled at her and shook my head. We were both very aware of what the girls had been subjecting the boys to, I had been trying to keep out of it but I was curious now as to what the girl's had been up to. I followed the giggles to Alice and Jasper's bedroom. I knocked and opened the door.

The girls had got changed into night clothes and were spread out across the floor on quilts and pillows; it looked just like a teenage girl's sleepover.

"Hi Carlisle." Rosalie said.

"Good evening girls, may I be daring and enquire as to where your partners are?" I still wasn't sure that I wanted the answer to that.

"Well that is a little difficult to explain Carlisle." Sniggered Rosalie.

"You see we thought that the boys… were looking a little pale and…" Alice rolled over burying her face in the covers and muffling her laughter.

"And we thought they could do with some fresh air!" Bella finished.

Great they were talking in riddles. All three of them were just a giggling mess now.

"On second thoughts girls I really don't want to know, so long as the boys are ok… physically." And I left it at that. I did try to warn the boys that the girls were more cunning then they gave them credit for but must admit they have shocked me at how long they have kept this up for.

Shaking my head at the loud laughter coming from the room behind me I proceeded down the corridor to my study thinking of going over my favourite book of the human anatomy again, I know it my heart and could probably repeat it word for word backwards, but I do love reading it.

It was coming up to one in the morning when my phone rang. This puzzled me as I wasn't on call tonight and why else would someone call this early. I waited a while then I picked up the phone changing my voice so it sounded like I had just got out of bed.

"Hello?" I said acting sleepy.

"Morning Carlisle, its Charlie, sorry to wake you but I've just had to be called down to the station. There's been a bit of trouble concerning your three sons." My heart sunk as he said those words, what had been happening. Was it one of the girl's doings again or had something happened… something bad… something bad involving blood…

"Are they ok?" I said.

"Physically yes, but I am sorry to say they have got into a lot of trouble, they may end up charged. Perhaps it would be better if you came down to the station and I can explain. Also, I hate to do this as your family now, but your sons are going to need a lawyer."

This must be hard on Charlie especially as Edward is married to his daughter, but he is an officer of the law and he must do his duty. "I understand Charlie; I'm on my way down now."

"What's Charlie doing phoning dear?" Asked Esme, who was now at the door of my study.

"The boys have got themselves in trouble with the law." I said to her grimly. "But I don't think they didn't it completely by themselves."

"How bad is it?" Asked Esme, starting to panic.

"Don't worry I don't think it's too bad, although Charlie did say that they would need a lawyer, but I'm guessing it's mainly just procedure. I'll head down there now to see what is going on, don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine love."

Kissing her lightly I grabbed my coat and keys, and left for the station.

I drove as fast as I could, but I couldn't go too fast, Charlie would get suspicious if I got there to fast. What had happened now?

The station's lights were all on when I arrived, pulling into a space I noticed a big jeep by the door. No one in Forks owned a Jeep like that.

Someone was shouting inside the station as I came up the steps. Going in I saw three men stood around the main desk. Charlie, his deputy, and another man who I didn't recognise.

"I want to have those arrogant boys locked up!" The mystery man glared at Charlie across the desk.

"I understand that Colin, but I know these boys there must be some explanation. There has never been any trouble with them in the past." Charlie said, trying to reason with him.

"I don't care about the past, it happened and right in my boys…"

"Are Carlisle thank you for coming." Said Charlie interrupting him. Charlie looked so thankful to have me here; clearly he had been getting a grilling over this. "Shall we move onto the interviews now that the boys' father is here?"

"Would it be possible for me to see the boys on their own first?" I asked causally.

"Afraid not Carlisle, its not allowed, sorry." Said the poor deputy, he looked like he had had a grilling as well. "Do you have a lawyer with you?"

"Em… no, I've called him but he was at a… gathering. He'll try to get here soon but he may be a while we might as well make a start." I said thinking fast, the boys had quite a few law degrees between them and having someone speak for us probably wasn't the best thing.

"Of course, I'll be conducting the interviews whilst Colin here and Daniel wait here." Said Charlie gesturing to the men present.

"No. I want to be present at the interviews." Snapped a very angry Colin.

"You know the law as well as we do, that isn't allowed not when you're pressing the charges." Spoke up Daniel.

"This way Carlisle." And I followed Charlie off to the first interview room. "We'll need you to sit in on the interview with Edward by law, you can be present for Jasper's and Emmet's but that is up to them to chose." I nodded to show that I understood.

Inside the interview room Edward was sat at the desk his arms lent on the table. He was wearing a plastic jacket that covered his whole body. He met my eyes then looked away.

"You've taken his clothes for evidence?" I asked wearily, if they were after DNA that wasn't good, we don't leave skin particles and such other things.

"No, Carlisle." Said Charlie as I sat down next to Edward. "We've made him wear that because we didn't want to see him naked anymore." After seeing how confused I was he added "All your sons were naked when found Carlisle."

This did stun me. It defiantly wasn't what I was expecting, not that I really knew what I was expecting but this defiantly wasn't it. Mind you it made it more apparent that the girls had created this little mess. Trying not to laugh at Edward's embarrassment at having his father-in-law arrest him for… well being naked, I continued.

"You said we would need a lawyer, I don't understand why, shouldn't the boys just get a fine or something for… indecent exposure?" What was I missing here?

"Well the reason this is so serious is that the boys were found by DC Colin. Only they were in his son's bedroom." Edward's head suddenly snapped up, something had caught his attention.

"So we are currently holding them all for… indecent exposure, breaking and entering and theft… so far."

"So far?" I questioned.

"Well we may need to add to those charges if we deem it necessary."

What other possible charges could this DC Colin get on them? Charlie then started the tape recorder and went through the formalities. Date, time, who was present and the current charges. He then began his questioning.

"Edward can you explain why you were… without clothes in public early tonight?"

"It was meant as a joke, I think." Mumbled Edward.

"A joke? You and your brothers thought it would be a joke to strip and wonder around in public?"

"No. I mean… it was sort of a prank that was pulled on us by the girls."

"Girls?" Charlie would have know who but had to ask for the sake of the tape.

"Alice, Rosalie and Bella." He said grimacing.

"What was this… prank exactly?" It was clear by the look on Charlie's face that he didn't really want to know.

"No of us had really been… intermit for a while. Bella suggested we go to the lake and… spend some time together. I agreed. We got there late and instead of going straight into the lodge, we…" After a long pause he continued. "drove down to the lake edge. It was a warm night and we were giddy from being on holiday so decided to go swimming, only we didn't have any swimming costumes. As they was no one around we didn't think it mattered. Once we were in the water I lost track of Bella I started calling her… then I heard Emmet. I swam over and he was there to." It was clear a lot of it was made up, like the idea of swimming; however I don't think that Charlie really wanted to hear the truth about that aspect.

"Without anything on as well?"

"Yes, then after a moment Jasper appeared as well, also… nude. It was then that the girls drove off leaving us in the lake." I couldn't help but smile at this, the girls really were original.

"So why did you feel it necessary to break into a DC's house?"

"We were just trying to get some clothes, the girls had taken ours."

"How did you get there so quick? You said when you arrived at the lake that it was late, without cars how did you travel over 15 miles in such a short space of time?" Oh no this was what I feared, Edward couldn't exactly say he had run. I couldn't think of any ideas to pass on to him. Luckily he had had a little more time than I had to think it through; he had had to have seen this question coming.

"We rode there on horses." Edward said careful after a long pause. He spoke quite loud, obviously to make sure Emmet and Jasper heard so they knew their stories when it came to there interviews. However I wasn't sure how Edward was going to convince the chief that they rode horses.

"You rode horses?" Edward nodded in response.

"For the tape please verify whether or not your rode horses 15 miles in the dark through a forest… in the nude."

After a pause Edward said yes.

"You all rode horses naked." Charlie said more to himself than anyone else. "Where did these horses come from?"

Another pause, "They kind of came with the lodge, as a set."

"Ok." Charlie took a deep breath before continuing. Edward tensed slightly like he was waiting for the impact of something. "Why did you choose to enter that bedroom?"

"It was the first one we came across and we were desperate for clothes."

"Clothes that fitted a three year old?"

"We didn't know how young he was."

"How did you enter the room?"

"We used the tree by the window."

Charlie started playing with his pen nervously. He went to speak twice and failed.

"Mr Cullen, did you or either of your brothers have any… any plans what so ever of having sexual intercourse with DC Colin's son?" I was shocked. This was why they had acted so seriously and wanted us to have a lawyer present. They suspected my sons of being potential child molesters! They were actually considering the fact that Edward, Jasper or Emmet might have to be sent down for sexual assault on a young boy.

"No." Edward nearly growled.

"Ok." Said Charlie looking very much relieved. "Ok well for now that, that should be all. I'll just need you to put all of that in a statement. Which Daniel will go through with you."

And with that Charlie and I preceded to speak to Emmet and Jasper who both told the same tales.

Including the horses.

**I do hope nobody died of laughing whilst reading that. Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Carlisle's POV

Once we were back in the car I couldn't stop myself from laughing allowed hysterics came over me and it was lucky I didn't need to breath or I would have suffocated. Edward just glared at me from the passenger seat.

"Have you finished yet?" He snapped.

"Sorry boys." I said stuttering and trying to control my laughter. "but you have to see the humour of the situation."

"Humour!" screeched Jasper. "Our wives just stitched us up good and proper, we are never, never going to live this down."

"It's not that bad for you two." Said Edward leaning round. " I just got arrested by my father in law who basically accused me of being a paedophile. And Emmet horses?"

"What?" Whined Emmet from behind me. "You weren't coming up with anything and it worked didn't it? Besides you didn't have to say it!"

Edward cried out that he couldn't think of anything and Emmet told him to shut up then and stop complaining.

"Calm down boys," I said pulling out of the car park. "At lest you got away with it, I was getting worried about that boy's father, but luckily he's not pressing charges."

I took to holding my breath for the way back it was the only way I was able to stop myself from bursting out laughing. The tension in the car was high nobody wanted to say another word as everyone was very self conscious of the other people in the car and all wanted to forget about this night. Except maybe me when I was in a humours mood. As soon as I pulled into the drive way Edward, Emmet and Jasper leapt out and ran straight into the house. I met my wife in the living room who looked slightly panicked.

"The boys just went up stairs wearing those plastic suit things, what's happen Carlisle? How bad is it?" She was so worried for the boys and for what it all meant for the family, I wrapped my arms around her and soothed her.

"Its ok there is nothing to worry about all that's happened is…" But I was interrupted by a roar from upstairs from the boys.

"Where are my clothes?" Growled Edward from the top of the house whilst the other two on the second level exclaimed much the same thing. A trio of giggling girls entered the house from the garden, I was really curious to know what they had done this time.

Suddenly the boys were stood in front of the girls like a solid stone wall glaring at them. "Girls where are our clothes?" Growled Emmet, though the effect of him being a scary vampire was kind of ruined by the fact he was dressed in something that resembled a plastic bag.

"Well," Giggled Alice and the other girls tittered. "I think that these 'horses' were pretty upset with you guys ridding them naked so they are… getting revenge all of their own."

"Ne…neigh Alice," Bella laughed "I think they had a little help." There was some noise out in the garden, the boys rushed past the girls and out into the garden, where they started yelling. Esme and I followed them and what a sight we saw. Three gorgeous purebred horses were galloping around the garden dressed up in the entire wardrobes of Emmet, Edward and Jasper. The boys were currently chasing the horses, although they could easily catch them they didn't want to rip the clothes. Edward appeared to be trying to run alongside his horse and undress it mid run, but the horse afraid of him kept turning away. Jasper was trying to jump over the horse and grab clothes of the back of it, but it wasn't really working. Emmet was facing up to his challenge true Emmet style, he was running after the horse flapping his arms and yelling at it to stop.

Me, Esme and the girls were just reduced to a puddle of laughter.


End file.
